


Broken

by Jason_Slaughter



Category: Lance McClain - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, keith kogane - Fandom, klance - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Slaughter/pseuds/Jason_Slaughter
Summary: The floor was cold, then again that wasn't too surprising since he was sleeping in an abandoned building. Today had been rather hard for him as well, his chest hurt he was frantic and scared. First, he had a run-in with the cops who forced him to go and see Shiro, his therapist the same person who was supposed to make sure he didn't run out of the medication he needed. Now he was out, the pills were all gone...----Keith is broken and feels alone, will he be able to pull himself together? Will the Darkness inside consume him? Or can his loving, caring, and warm friend, ((soon-to-be-mate)) save him before its too late?----((This was made with help from my friend who goes by Kookiemonster))





	1. The Reveal

The floor was cold, then again that wasn't too surprising since he was sleeping in an abandoned building. Today had been rather hard for him as well, his chest hurt he was frantic and scared. First, he had a run-in with the cops who forced him to go and see Shiro, his therapist the same person who was supposed to make sure he didn't run out of the medication he needed. Now he was out, the pills were all gone. The bottles had all been half full before he had left for school, now he was completely out and was supposed to have taken another dose nearly two hours ago. Not only that but his scent was stronger now than it had been before, he was too out of order to really apply his scent stuff right now and he felt especially on edge now. Pain flared up as he began tearing his bags apart in search of just one pill, something to make this all stop. When his phone went off he jumped and shakily picked up the phone, reminding him that he had told Lance the address of this place in case he wanted to study and that Lance mentioned maybe coming over. Ignoring it he tossed his phone onto the dirty cot he'd been using to sleep on, and continued searching before giving up his eyes down casted as tears began sliding down his cheeks the flash of metal caught his attention and he sniffled a bit. Maybe just a few... A few turned into multiple as Keith picked up the razor and carefully drew a line across his wrist, it was jagged, deep, crooked. After that first one he began moving one cut over another once out of room in the area he wanted he moved to his other wrist, the blood had dirtied his jeans though no one would be able to see since they were black the small red puddles that had formed rippled with each new drop and he felt the tears slowly drip down his cheeks, mixing into the deep red.

Lance found it kinda weird that Keith didn't pick up his phone, they were supposed to study today but then he had remembered the address Keith had told him earlier that day. Lance gathered up his things and put them into a backpack before he started to head out that way, he left a few messages on the others phone saying he was on his way a bit confused as to why the younger hadn't responded. Once the Cuban got to the building he ignored the sketchy sounds and the awful smell of trash and old food that the homeless would bring back from wondering the streets. After a while of looking around the abandoned building he finally found Keith; but not in a good way. Lance watched as the blood oozed out of his wrists and covered his pale white skin, noticed the other's red cheeks stained with tears. Lance dropped his bag and ran over to the other grabbing Keith's arm and the razor from the him before throwing it as far away as he possibly could. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lance said as he grabbed the other's wrists gently trying to find something to put on the cuts to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down a bit.

The younger flinched, both at the touch and the harshness of Lance's voice. His eyes were dull and his body trembled, he tried to pull away from Lance. The new cuts were layered over older ones, scars covering his arms he was wearing a simple shirt now the scars on his throat visible. This hadn't been his first attempt to end it, though right now he just needed relief having Lance here now caused his anxiety to peak and he felt himself beginning to panic slightly. "... Let go..." He breathed out shakily, Lance was an Alpha this situation was only getting worse his scent was steadily growing stronger without his scented patches. He was already beyond repair in his opinion, who wants an Omega that's broken? He choked on his words, this never usually happened in front of people due to his medication. He didn't like being yelled at, he didn't have the energy to yell back either right now. Choking on a sob he hiccupped, Keith didn't believe Shiro when he told him he'd find a mate eventually. No one would want him; his episodes and lash outs were too much for anyone to handle. Keeping up with his medication and appointments would drive them mad.

Lance was too caught up in the moment to really notice the others scent rising as he took out a handkerchief and ripped it in half. Lance then wrapped them around both of Keith's wrists not really caring that his clothing and his hands were stained red with Keith's blood. "No... I'm not letting you go, and you're not staying here anymore either..." Lance said as he gathered up all of Keith's things into the bag he had and threw it over his shoulder along with his own bag. "You're coming to my house and that is final." Lance added as he looked at Keith with a soft gentle yet worried look. He didn't want nor like to see the other like this, he didn't want him to do these things anymore, seeing the old scars on his arms made his heart ache in sympathy and worry. Lance carefully got the other male to stand up and started to walk out of the building not really caring if the other tried to refuse or not, he wanted Keith in a safer place, and the only place he could think of was his own house.

Keith sniffled and flinched as the cloth was wrapped around his wrists, when he was helped up he just let Lance force him to follow he was tired, upset, in need of his medication, and worried. What if Lance caught his scent? What if he had another breakdown? A panic attack? How was he supposed to get his medicine when he wasn't due for a refill for a while now...? He needed to call Shiro. He didn't want to though, talking to him helped sure but he only felt small again when he left the man's office. When they got to Lance's house he suddenly stopped right outside the door, he stared inside with wide, terrified eyes. Keith didn't like being in people's houses it only reminded him that he didn't have anyone or anyplace to call home permanently. "No..." He choked out softly, after a bit of persuasion he allowed Lance to lead him inside but when he entered the house and the door closed his heart rate increased and he whimpered softly. "... Can't stay here..." He sniffled out softly, he pulled his arm away from Lance and reached for his bag so he could get his scent patches.

Lance gave the smaller male his bag but then he noticed it, the sweet aroma coming from Keith. Lances eyes went slightly wide as he covered his mouth and nose with one of his hands. "No way... You're an... Omega?" Lance asked very clearly surprised by the sudden realization of that fact, "but you said... You said you were an Alpha..." Lance said trying to resist his urge to attack Keith. Lance's breathing picked up as he started to feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he could still smell the others sweet tainted scent, "Hurry and take your medication Keith please..." He said with a low and slightly husky voice as he turned himself around not wanting to look at the other, afraid he would jump on him any second. The smaller flinched, he couldn't think of a good response and his reactions only pushed him further into the depression that was beginning to get out of hand. Putting on one of the patches on his neck he sniffled and a couple more tears slid down his cheeks, "t-that isn't what my medication is for... The patches help mask the scent. I can't stay here. Have to call Shiro." He sniffled out, he wanted to leave he wanted to disappear and was beginning to think Lance might not be his friend anymore now that he knew he was an Omega. "I'm a broken Omega. No one wants a broken Omega..." He whispered under his breath.

Lance turned his head to look at Keith slightly before he finally uncovered his mouth and nose as the scent slowly went away. "What do you mean that not what your medication is for? And what do you mean you can't stay here?" Lance said as he turned around fully, crossing his arms over his chest. "You could stay here as long as you want Keith, my home is your home. We're friends after all, and I don't care that you lied about being an Alpha" Lance said as he smiled at Keith hoping it would lift his spirit at least a bit. "But first at least let me clean your wounds before you call this Shiro guy..." Lance said as he sat the other male down on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. He then went back into the living room and sat on the edge of the table, he gently started to undo the bloody handkerchief. Once he had removed the handkerchief pieces he slowly started to clean the bloodied cuts before wrapping the wounds with clean bandages, "Here's your phone, I'll get you some clean clothes to wear since those are probably covered in blood." He said as he handed Keith his phone before walking out of the room.

Keith flinched here and there as the cuts were treated he hadn't responded to the older about his medication or such since he felt unsure as to how the older would respond to his particular situation, once his arms were wrapped back up he rubbed at his eyes and carefully took his phone from the Cuban Alpha. Quickly dialing Shiro's number he called the man and waited for him to pick up the phone, when he did so Keith tried his best to sound and remain calm. "S-Shiro?" He questioned softly, when he started talking he seemed to slow down drastically with each second. "I d-didn't sell it Shiro I need it... No. I lied... I didn't have anywhere to go! Now...?" He trailed off, "it isn't permeant... Fine... But I. Shiro I can't. No..." He trailed off once more, seeming more distraught and upset now. "Too many people... Please." He finally agreed to go and see Shiro if Lance could walk him there or possibly drive him. Anything that prevented him from having to go outside in his current state alone. When he hung up he shifted, waiting for Lance to get back and looking up at him when he did with the new clothes. "I... I have a favor to ask..." He mumbles out softly.

Lance tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching slightly before handing Keith the new clothing. "Sure, what's the favor?" Lance asked a bit curious as to what the other was going to say as he sat down next to the younger man, he felt a ping of pain in his chest as he saw how upset and scared the other was, he didn't want Keith to be this sad. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make Keith happy. He wanted to see that beautiful smile Keith used to have when they first met eachother. Keith sniffled and shifted, "I need you to take me to a clinic... Shiro works there, he's my therapist.. I have to.. I need to get a refill on my medication." He mumbles out softly, "I can't... I can't go out there alone.. I don't do well around people usually..." He mumbles out softly, his eyes were glued to the ground, Keith felt that as soon as Lance found out about his problems and his schedule and what it took to actually house him he wouldn't want him to stay here. He was used to the feeling of rejection after being thrown out of foster houses and parents, some weren't that nice a few beat him for being broken as well as an Omega.

"Sure, that's no big deal I can do that for you." Lance said as he smiled at Keith hoping to lighten the other, a soft gentle look was spread on his face as well. Lance then stood and began to walk away, "Make sure to change out of your bloody clothes it wouldn't look too good on you if you went to your therapist with blood on your clothes..." Lance said before going to change his clothes as well, he put his dirty clothing in the laundry room before going back down stairs to Keith hoping he was already dressed in the new, clean clothing grabbing his car keys as he did so. Keith changed quickly and shifted, just glad that the clothing was covering his arms and his neck. He shifted and nodded as Lance asked if he was ready to go moving to follow the older male to his car, when they arrived at the office he wasn't sure he was really willing to walk through those doors though. Shiro was good to him, which was strange for an Alpha that knew he was an Omega but it didn't always end on those sorts of terms when he visited the man. Walking into the building he shifted and stopped in the waiting room turning to Lance before speaking, "can you wait for me out here?" He asked softly a bit hesitant and worried as he spoke, "I'll be back out soon.." He added in a much softer tone of voice before he carefully moved into the room where Shiro was, closing the door behind him.

Once they got to the office Lance walked Keith in, but stopped once the other requested him to wait. Lance had nodded in response with a hum and a smile as he sat in a chair reading a magazine, or played some of the games on his phone that he had downloaded days before simply to pass the time by. It was kind of boring waiting for Keith but he didn't mind, he now knew that Keith had problems but he didn't want to say anything to the other about it knowing it could possibly hurt him or damage the Omega more than he was already. Lance let out a small sigh before leaning his head back against the wall keeping his eyes on the clock, watching the small pointy hands tick by, passing on and over each number for every minute and every second that passed. Talking to Shiro had two effects on Keith usually. Sometimes he left feeling better about himself and then there were times like this when he just felt ashamed and wanted to run and disappear, when the Alpha actually gave him his medication and attempted to end the conversation on a positive note Keith simply remained silent while he looked down and shifted before quickly leaving.

He'd been poked at because of having another episode, told he was foolish for running away from yet another foster home. It was hard for Keith to handle that amount of shame and disappointment, but while he wasn't on his medication he was more wary about what others thought of him. When he exited the room, he walked over to Lance with the bag he had with the medication he needed and shifted, handing the older male a note he'd gotten from Shiro. 'Please allow Keith to stay at your house and if you are open to it, please accept responsibility for him as he is unfit to care for himself in his current state.' - Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Keith's Therapist.

Lance stood up and took the note and read the paper, he then glanced up at Keith before putting the piece of paper in his pocket and smiled "Well then it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while.~" Lance said as he smiled more, this gave him a chance to help his friend get better, a chance to be happy again. "Do you want anything on the way back to my place? I'll get you anything you want. Anything at all." Lance added as he started to walk out of the building with Keith as they both got into the car. Keith blinked, he had expected to be told no and called names or something so having Lance actually be nice to him was a huge relief though when he was asked if he wanted anything he nearly choked. Keith wasn't used to having things given to him or anything so he hesitated, "I-I don't know.." He mumbles out softly, climbing into the car he pulled out the pill bottles and shifted. He had three bottles to begin with and Shiro had added one more due to the severity of the problems now, "... Can..." He trailed off, it was an odd request but he found it helped when Shiro did it. Keith had found that being held tightly and close to someone else helped him during his episodes and helped when he was dealing with his anxiety and panic attacks. ".... Do you have vitamin water at your house?" He asked softly instead, he was scared to ask for that sort of intimacy since Lance had been referring to items. "... Can.. Can I get a stuffed animal?" He asked afterwards, truth be told Keith was very much like a child and felt compelled to cling to people but was too scared to do so, so instead he hugged stuffed animals or pillows. His last one however had been taken and ripped apart by his previous foster family. 

Lance nodded with a hum, not questioning the other male or judging him. Lance started up the car and started to drive to the nearest store, "What kind of stuffed animal would you like?" He asked as he pulled into a parking lot and parked the car in an empty parking space. "And yes, I have plenty of vitamin water at my house." Lance added as he chuckled, when they arrived at the store he climbed out of the car helping Keith out as well before he walked into the store, going directly to the kid's aisle.

Keith stayed close to Lance as they walked into the store, he didn't like crowds despite taking his medication it hadn't kicked in fully and had to help get him back to where he was originally. Once he was inside his anxiety grew until they got to the stuffed animals. Then it just sorta melted away, something about being around the soft, plush toys made him feel better. Blinking he picked up a plush red lion with odd but cool markings and a similar blue one. Hugging the red one he handed the blue one to Lance, "that one is yours.." He mumbles out softly offering a very small hesitant smile, he then turned the lion slightly to try and check for a price so Lance didn't spend too much on him. 

Lance took the blue lion as it was handed to him before gently taking the red one before the younger was able to see the price tags, he didn't want Keith to feel guilty for something he had asked for. "Thanks.~" Lance said with a big smile as he checked the price. The lions were at least ten dollars a pop, they both were on the expensive side but he didn't really care at the moment. "Okay, let's go buy these ones then.~" Lance said, his tail and ears twitched with happiness as he walked to the cash register with Keith, he didn't mind that the other walking close to him as they moved around the store. He just wanted Keith to feel at least comfortable around him since they'd be sharing a house for a while, once he bought the two lions he gave Keith his red lion back with a smile before leading Keith back to the door and to the car. Keith hadn't gotten the chance to check the price and he noted too that Lance had ripped the tags off after buying them too, his ears drooped and he looked at the lion before hugging it close. "Thank you..." He mumbles out softly after a moment, it was harder to get a job as an Omega since society looked down on them so often so the fact that Lance still treated him as an equal was nice. 

When they got back to Lance's house he hesitated again, then followed the older male inside. "Shiro said I should probably let you know my schedule and... And everything else that I have to do.." He mumbles out softly, he felt like he was thrusting this onto the fox without giving him much of an option his tail curled a bit at the thought. Lance closed the door before placing his hand on Keith's head gently watching his ears droop, "It's okay. If you feel pressured you don't have to tell me right away. Just take your time with it all.." Lance said as he smiled. "Oh, if you're tired you could take a nap while I make something for dinner, and um since I don't have any other room setup for you, you can just sleep in my bed for the night." Lance said as he smiled before placing his blue stuffed lion on the counter and going to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Keith blinked and shifted a bit offering a hesitant nod, "I'm not really feeling pressured... It's just.. I haven't told anyone about this stuff until now. I never really thought I'd ever have to share these problems with anyone else.." He mumbles out softly, he moved to follow the older male and shifted. "I'm not really tired.. Are you really okay taking me in like this?" He asked softly. "Of course I am, I may be an Alpha; but you know I'm your friend, and I'm not going to treat you the way the other Alphas treat their Omegas." Lance said as he smiled at Keith and he started to make home-made tacos. "Besides if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll share some things with you when you share things with me, that way we're both opening up to each other." Lance said as his ears twitched and his tail swayed side to side.

Keith relaxed at that thought of being able to open up like that together and shifted slightly, his ears perking at the older male's suggestion. "Yeah... That sounds good." He mumbles out softly, though his ears twitched at the mention of 'their Omega' and smiled softly, just a faint quirk of the corner of his mouth. "So, I'm your Omega?" He questioned tilting his head and looking at the older male as he spoke putting extra emphasis into the word 'your' as he spoke. Lance froze before he slowly turned around to look at Keith, "Umm.. N-no... I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that... I-I mean... Not that you're my omega part... Which you're not... um it was a metaphor? " Lance said with a nervous laugh as he just stared at Keith with slight embarrassment.

Keith's ears flicked slightly before flattening slightly and he shook his head, "it's okay... I wasn't taking it that way Lance.." He mumbles out softly, he had actually taken it as a compliment since he had always thought no Alpha would ever want him. When Lance corrected himself he was a bit crest fallen and shifted before turning and moving into the older male's bedroom, "I think I'm gonna go lay down now.." He mumbles before he left, when he got to the room he laid down and curled up with the new plush he had, wrapping himself in the blanket with a faint sigh. Lance sighed with relief knowing the other didn't take it the other way, he nodded to the other as he left the kitchen and went to his room. Lance then let out a small chuckle at the situation as he soon got back to cooking the home-made tacos for their dinner. Once done Lance put the food on two plates and finished setting the table, when he was finished with that he went to the room and knocked on the door carefully, lightly, "Keith... Dinner's done." Lance said as he opened the door and stepped in slightly, his ears and tail flicking slightly.

Keith didn't want to move he was comfortable and warm and frankly he wasn't hungry, he was supposed to eat regardless since his depression and anxiety tended to mess with his appetite and Shiro had told him he had to eat even if it was only a little bit. But right now Keith really didn't want to or feel the need to, "I'm not hungry..." He responded, his voice was mellow and low it sounded tired and was oddly soft. Lance hummed softly before opening the door to the room and walked inside the room moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "Are you sure...?" Lance said softly before looking at Keith. The tone of voice he used did seem a little too soft, was he tired? "Are you okay?" Lance said as he slowly started to pet Keith's hair, it was soft and silky just like a real cat's fur. It made Lance smile slightly as he continued to pet the other's head getting lost in thought as he did so. 

Keith jumped a bit when Lance started petting him then hesitantly relaxed a bit and leaned into the petting, "... I think so? I can't really tell all that much anymore.." He mumbles out softly, "I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression a couple years ago actually a really long time ago but I didn't start seeing Shiro until my third episode... The police sorta forced my foster parents to take me to a specialist.." He mumbles out softly, Lance listened quietly as the other talked. He felt bad for Keith, it must have been hard on the younger teen. Lance smiled softly, "Is that so? Well you can trust me... I won't force you unless it's absolutely necessary.." Lance hummed as he said that, his fingers gently brushing through Keith's hair accidentally grazing the base of Keith's black cat ears.

The smaller shuddered a bit and jerked back slightly, he wasn't too sure how to react to the sudden brush of the base of his ears, he blinked a few times and shifted a bit. "... To eat?" He asked as he looked up at Lance, he was a bit tired and having the older accidently do that was a bit of a confusion and a caused a bit of uncertainty in the younger man. "Well that depends, if I bring you in a bowl of some strawberries would you eat those instead? They'll be easier on your stomach, you should at least eat that much." Lance said smiling before taking his hand away from Keith's head. The smaller shifted and puffed his cheeks out slightly before giving in to the older male reluctantly, "alright... Alright I'll eat those.." He mumbles, puffing his cheeks out as he caved.

After eating the younger had laid down on the bed while Lance slept on the couch, shifting a bit he chewed his lip before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him. This was going to be a hard change for the both of them.

He wondered if they would survive it. Hopefully.


	2. Heated Sessions

The next week or two was filled with becoming accustomed to each other and the routines that Keith hadn't had in a really long time, without his medication Keith acted like a five-year-old and frankly that couldn't be fun to deal with at all. But the pair had also gotten close, right now the smaller was trying his best to stay on top of his more personal pills that would stall his heat, along with his medication which wasn't exactly smart but he lived with an Alpha that he wasn't marked or claimed by and frankly he'd never mated with anyone before. He was due soon. His scent was stronger now and all he could do was slap on more of the scent patches he had, but he was using up more and more than necessary or safe. Today his body had started to warm up and the pills weren't working anymore, not to mention Lance was supposed to be home soon and now Keith had himself locked in the bathroom, tail between his legs and his ears flattened as he tried to find a way to get the heat to die down.

Lance was out doing errands, buying food and getting other things done that needed to be done that day. At one point during his errands he ran into an Omega that had attempted to get his attention, this Omega was without an Alpha simply because he was trying to make Lance his. Lance knew about this however ant ignored it as Lance told him he needed to get back home soon, to his own Omega; making it sound like he had already claimed one. Once the whole ordeal was over and done with Lance paid for his things and quickly got back into his car and drove home, he smiled warmly and let out a soft hum, not really realizing that he smelt like some other Omega. "Keith I'm home!" Lance called out as he brought the bags of food into the house, closing the door behind him before setting the bags on the floor, "And I got you a new stuffed animal!" He said smiling as he pulled the stuffed critter out of the bag and set it on the couch.

Lance's voice carried through the house and caused the younger male to whimper softly, his jeans were starting to get tighter and his tail curled between his legs. He didn't speak though, if Lance found him Keith's scent would only overpower the fox and as much as Keith would love to have Lance to himself he didn't feel the Alpha wanted him that way. But it wasn't like he could exactly control when he went into heat; the mention of a new stuffed animal made him whine softly. He liked the plush toys he got from Lance, it made him feel special since now he had a pretty large collection going on. Lance had carefully put all the food and other things away, humming softly in suspicion and confusion when he didn't hear a response from the younger male. His ears twitched as he smelt a faint sweet scent trailing through the house. Lance's ears perked up as he started to walk upstairs, his tail staying still as soon as he stopped at the bathroom door. "Keith, are you in there?" He asked as he knocked on the door softly, the sweet aroma had gotten stronger and he couldn't help but feel light headed from the scent alone. It was so sweet and intoxicating, to top things off it was coming straight from the bathroom. It sorta smelled like the time when Keith went into pre-heat when he first found out the other was an omega, but this was a stronger and more affective scent and he wanted to smell more of it.

Keith's heart nearly stopped at the sound of Lance's voice so close to his hiding spot, "g-go away!" He yelped out sharply, his ears were flattened and his tail only curled between his legs more. He could smell Lance outside the door; Alphas released hormones that were meant to help an Omega relax during the mating process so that wasn't too surprising. "..." He wanted to say he was in heat but he didn't want the older to think he had to help, not to mention he wasn't sure he'd be able to last through three days of being unable to do anything without getting jumped or something. Despite not being wanted by his personality, Alphas couldn't always control themselves around an Omega in heat. He knew Lance was capable of controlling himself but that was only a pre-heat which only increased his scent. Right now. This was a real one, three days of being in heat in an Alpha's house.

Lance panted slightly against the door as his pants began to tighten up on him, he bit his bottom lip before leaning against the door to speak to the Omega behind it as best as he possibly could. "Keith... Fuck..." Lance groaned out as he pressed his forehead against the wooden object that stood in his way, "I know... You're in heat..." Lance managed to say as he let out a sharp sigh. "But as an Alpha... As your friend... I won't do anything to hurt you..." Lance said as he stared down at the now obvious bulge in his pants. Keith's ears perked before flattening once more, ".. W-what are you going to do then?" He choked out, "if-if I opened this do-door you'll j-jump me.. A-and you ca-can't possibly wa-want me as your mate." He added, this was the first time he'd actually voiced his thoughts like this. And hearing Lance say, 'as your friend' only made him feel worse, Lance didn't want him like that.

Lance let out a small growl before gritting his teeth, "Damnit would you just open the goddamn door just for a bit Keith?" Lance blurted put unconsciously before letting out an exasperated sigh. "But your wrong about that, even if you are broken, if you ever think that no one will ever love you, you're wrong! Damnit Keith please... At least let me hold you..." Lance rambled out quickly in a shaky voice. He could feel his body burning up and it felt as if he was on fire, even though he wanted to attack Keith he didn't want to scare him, so as long as he could he would hold himself back until he couldn't do it any longer. 

Keith jumped at the sudden demanding growl but it forced him to stand up and he shifted a bit before very hesitantly unlocking and opening the door, he didn't want to at first nor was he sure he should. Lance had a lot of self-restraint but not even he could stop himself, tears had gathered in his eyes. "H-how do you know...? Everyone a-alw-always gets mad after a while... Wha-what if you don't want me a-a month down the r-road? W-what if I be-become too m-much to.. To handle?" He pushed, he'd been told he was loved and wanted before by Foster families and then after dealing with him and his problems for a couple months he was tossed out. Deemed broken. Unwanted. Unloved. He was scared. Scared the one person he'd gotten close to like this would turn out to be like that, would leave him. "I-I don't wa-want you to.. To leave me.. Alone... The d-dark hurts.." He whimpered out softly his eyes glued to the ground once the door was fully open.

Lance stood their quietly as he listened, his hands at his sides balled into fists making his knuckles turn white. He hated hearing these things, he hated seeing Keith cry, he soon pushed his way inside the bathroom wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. He pressed their body's together as he pressed Keith's back side against the shower wall, "I would never... Ever leave you alone..." Lance said softly into Keith's neck. The sweet scent was unbearable and he wanted to claim the other as his own, their body's touching bade it even more hot so he quickly turned on the shower head to cold water hoping it would cool his head off slightly. He didn't care if both of them got soaked, Lance opened his mouth slightly as he panted against Keith's skin, his nose digging into the spot where Keith's scent glands were and he couldn't help but to let out a low groan as he pressed his hips against Keith's. Keith yelped his ears flat and his back curved as he was pushed into the shower wall, he swallowed thickly when he felt Lance press his face into his neck. The older males heat against his own made him squirm and when the cold water hit him he flinched, he was clinging to Lance now trying his hardest to focus on the cold water and not Lance's head against his neck or his hips against his own. But when Lance groaned against him and pressed up closer and into him slightly he whimpered, Keith let those words sink in after they'd been spoken. He sniffled slightly and squirmed a bit, "... T-then prove it..." He challenged, openly giving his constant to Lance allowing the older to claim him and mate him then. To prove it.

Lance gasped softly in response to the statement as he went straight for it, deciding not to waste any time. His teeth sank into Keith's neck where his scent glands were beginning to suck on his skin as he bit down as well, Lance's tail wrapped itself around Keith's back a bit as he grinded up against him. He couldn't describe the feeling though. But it all felt amazing to be claiming Keith. Lance wanted the other so badly he would probably just fuck the smaller male raw without any preparation, but he couldn't, knowing it would hurt the other since it would be his first time. Lance's hands laid firmly on Keith hips as his nails slightly dug into the others wet clothes and skin. Keith arched and let out a sharp gasp as teeth pierced his flesh, he hadn't expected the immediate response he'd gotten and shortly after being bitten he had Lance grinding into him making him whimper and squirm slightly. The hold on his neck though by Lance's mouth made it hard to move or wiggle or squirm or respond with any touches of such of his own, his ears drooped a bit in a show of submission and his tail curled between his legs as he let out a faint mewl his claws digging into Lance's arms slightly.

The Cuban fox groaned against Keith's neck before he pulled away, his tongue flicking out as he licked at the purple and red mark he had left along with the teeth marks on the Omega's neck. Finally, he had claimed Keith as his and yet sadly he couldn't fully call Keith his yet, not until he had mated and knotted the other. Lance took in three deep breaths of the others scent and quickly got addicted, it was like a drug, that's right Keith was a drug, his drug. "Fuck... Your scent is so amazing.." Lance groaned as he moved his hands down to Keith's ass gripping and groping and pawing at it smirking at the plumpness of it making him hum. Keith whimpered softly his eyes half-lidded and glazed over, his ears perked slightly as Lance spoke but when he opened his mouth to respond he was cut off by a sharp squeak as his ass was suddenly being played with. Keith's hands moved to Lance's chest and he clung to the older male, letting out a needy whine as his back arched and instinct started to take over his hips moving to push against the hands feeling up his rear.

Lance groaned at the feeling and sight of Keith's instincts starting to kick in making him smirk more. His hands then moved down to his thighs as he picked the younger male up and pressed him more firmly up again the wall, "Aww you're so cute kitten...~" Lance cooed as he kissed Keith's jawline, his own ears pressed against his head as his hair stuck to his wet skin. Their clothes pressed tightly again their bodies as they were soaked to the bone by the cold water, making everything more sensual as Lance grinded his bulge up along Keith's ass, "Now should I fuck you here or in my bed..." Lance asked in a low voice as he brushed his lips against Keith's smirking as he did so/

Keith whimpered at the loss of touch on his ass, he was enjoying that he wanted Lance to do it again so when the older pushed up against him and he felt the older males bulge he shuddered. His ears perked at the compliment and a soft mew like noise left him, "ne-need you no-now.. Hu-hurts..." He whimpered out softly, Keith hadn't ever felt this needy before so being at Lance's mercy while in this state of mind and being was a bit scary. Lance hummed as he obliged to the request, he made the other wrap his legs around his waist before he removed his shirt showing off his tanned skin and his toned stomach. He then helped Keith take off his clothing and smirked as he ran his fingers down his chest before placing a kiss on his collar bone. After a while Lance finally finished undressing both of them to where they had no more clothes on, lance hummed as he pulled the younger male into a heated make out session as he pressed a finger against Keith entrance using the water as lubricant as he pushed his finger inside the other.

Keith was a bit self-conscious at first when his clothing was removed but that was soon forgotten when he got to see Lance and being wrapped up suddenly in the warm make out session made his mind wander and his eyes to momentarily only for his back to arch and his eyes to snap open, he jerked a bit as the finger pressed inside him and let out a sharp, surprised mewl into the kiss his mouth opening wide as he did so. It was so warm and it felt so good even with the cold water hitting them. Lance was a bit surprised at the loud moan as he pushed his finger inside the other. But his face was so precious he wanted to see more of those facial expressions, he slowly started to pull his finger out of Keith only to push it back into the other male. Another finger was added through the time along with another, lance stretched his fingers loving hearing those moans as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Keith. "Fuck you sound so amazing. ~" Lance groaned as he listened to the others moans and screams as he sped up the motion of his fingers as he sucked on his skin..

Keith was a shuddering, whimpering, and a moaning mess but he hadn't exactly known his body was this sensitive to something he'd never done before. Having Lance do this to him was embarrassing, a sharp mewl left him again as the fingers pressed inside again combing the sucking on his skin and Keith knew he wouldn't last much longer. "G-gon-nn.. Gonna c-cum..." He whimpered out softly, gasping out loudly once more as the fingers curled inside him and pressed into him deeper. Lance thrusted his fingers in to the very knuckle as he searched for the one spot that would drive Keith over the edge as he started to nip at Keith's ears. Lance's tail was still wrapped around Keith's back and his ears perked up slightly hearing those sweet sinful noises coming from the other, it made his cock twitch as he pressed against Keith's thigh or his own erection.

Keith jerked and dragged his claws up Lance's back as a sharp, large jolt of pleasure frazzled through him. His body spasmed and his mouth gapped open wide in a silent scream as he came, that sensation alone driving him crashing over his edge. His body twitched and shivered and trembled in the aftershock of his climax, now overly sensitized and more than ready for Lance to press deep inside him. Lance hissed as the feeling of claws dragging across his skin, he didn't mind the pain, it actually felt quite good to him. Lance let out a soft chuckle as he saw the others cum wash off their body as he pulled singers out of Keith's entrance. Lance hummed as he positions himself against the younger males entrance. "What a good kitten..~" Lance coed as he slowly pushed himself inside of the younger man. The feeling of the warm and wet slick walls surrounding him was pure and utter bliss, pressing himself all the way into Keith as he drowned in the immense pleasure of it all.

Keith arched and pressed his head back against the wall as he was pushed into, his body was overheated and extremely sensitive already his eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered softly. "Ngh... M-Mr. Fox is-is gonna eat me up?" He gasped out softly, foxes when it came to animals were known to eat kits and smaller cats of they had the chance it just wasn't very often they could catch one. Keith was an unlucky cat that had been ensnared in the fox's tricky embrace, lured in by sweet words and beautiful promises. And he never wanted to leave. Lance growled lowly at the question as he smirked "I'll eat you all up and won't leave anything behind... Because I'll finish this meal. ~" He said with a small groan as he pulled out of Keith before thrusting himself back into the warm embrace of the other a bit harder than originally intended. His hands firmly gripped Keith's hips as he kept his movements steady and well-paced before suddenly deciding to snap his hips upwards at a slight angle into Keith groaning slightly as he did so.

Keith shuddered at the older male's words and whimpered and shuddered before arching as he was suddenly thrusted into, "Ngh! P-please!" He gasped out sharply, he wanted Lance to devour him and completely claim him. He wasn't a normal Omega and frankly it seemed Lance wasn't a normal Alpha either, the two matched eachother pretty well in this situation and that made Keith feel a lot better too. "D-devour me-me M-Mr. F-Fox..." He gasped out sharply.

Lance groaned as he pulled Keith into a deep kiss as he nipped and bit at the others bottom lip. Lance's thrusts got more and more fast and rough as he held onto the others waist, he groaned into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Keith's mouth intertwining the muscle with Keith's tongue. Lance wanted to devour the other, he wanted to fuck him into oblivion and make him scream his name over and over again, Lances ears twitched and flicked as the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sound of Keith's screams and moans mixed with the echoing of the water. All of it was too much and he could feel his climax start to rise as he grinded himself against Keith's sweet spot, "Fuck your such a naughty kitten... Even though this is your first time... You still take me in so well fuck~!" Lance groaned as he continued to pound himself into the other as he soon came into the other knotting him as he hissed.

Keith was beyond the point of caring what was being said his body was being pushed past the brink and half way through he'd climaxed again, he just wasn't able to keep up despite trying his hardest as he was fucked senseless. He was pretty sure now he'd be addicted to sex, and would have to tell Shiro that. Though now that he had Lance as his mate legally Lance had to attend the actual meetings with him, a legal way to prevent two Alphas from fighting. It wasn't something that happened if the doctor was an Alpha with another Alpha patient but because Keith was an Omega and Alphas were territorial the government had to cover all the bases. When the older knotted him, his body jerked and he came for the final time with a sharp cry of Lance's name. Panting heavily, he stayed there shaking slightly as he tried to catch his breath, he needed to take his medication here soon too. "Y-your knot is-is re-really big..." He mumbles out softly, "g-gonna take-take a while to go-go away.." Lance hummed in agreement as he kissed the others neck, soon he had the water turned off and he pulled away from the other slightly so he was able to look at his new mate as he smirked. "Looks... Like we'll be stuck... Like this for a while then..." Lance said through pants as he was catching his breath. He then wrapped his arms around Keith's waist as he carried him to the bedroom, "Let's get you your medicine" Lance said with a smile as he kissed one of the bite marks he had left on Keith as he carried him around the house before giving him the medication.

After making sure they were both comfy and warm the pair fell asleep nestled into eachother, Lance's fluffy tail being cuddled by the mullet haired boy as they snuggled and slept.

Things seemed to be going good so far.


	3. Love... Who?

Attending his appointment was difficult, he squirmed and fidgeted in his seat as they sat and waited for Shiro to call them into the room. Lance had found it to be a good idea to have his Omega, whom was still in heat, ‘stay filled up’ until he decided. Sadly, that meant Keith had to wait until they got home, he was just glad that Lance wasn’t taking him out on errands until tomorrow since by then his scent would be going down and anything that was left scent wise would be masked completely by Lance’s scent. When they were called in he hesitated, he felt awkward when he walked but he tried to ignore and move inside with Lance close behind him. What had taken so long to actually get in to see Shiro was the fact that he had to file paperwork on the fact that Lance would be joining them now, something Keith hadn’t expected to happen either but was glad that it had none the less. Sitting down on the couch in the office he used every ounce of will to keep from sighing or shuddering in relief, his ears flicked slightly and he shifted a bit waiting for Shiro to strike up the beginning of the conversation like usual.

Once Shiro had Lance and Keith settled on the couch he sat across from them at his desk then began speaking. "So, Keith, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he crossed his legs over one another while holding his clipboard in one hand and his pen in the other. A small, welcoming smile on his lips as he looked over at the pair, his tail was to the side by his legs while his ears stood up slightly in order to listen. Keith blinked and looked down at his lap as he thought, trying to figure out how to describe the feelings he’d been experiencing as of recently. "I'm not really sure... Better? I suppose... I've been having less of my panic attacks and episodes, so there’s that..." He mumbles out softly. Shiro hummed with a nod as he wrote what Keith said down onto his clipboard, "That's good to hear, have you been skipping any of your medications?" He asked next as he looked at the raven-haired Omega then the chocolate haired Alpha.

"No. Lance has made sure I'm taking it on time, every day... So even if I forget he makes sure I get it." Keith responded softly, shifting a bit as he did so. His ears flicked slightly as he spoke, eyes shifting to Lance before moving back to Shiro. The atmosphere was a bit colder than usual now with the two Alphas in the same room. Lance couldn't help but to grin slightly as he sat a bit close to Keith. He knew that Shiro wouldn't do anything to the younger male now knowing that he had his scent on him, but he just was a bit protective over the other. Shiro could feel the other Alpha’s eyes on him, it was almost like he was boring holes through his body and filling them up with warnings to not touch his Omega. "Well, that's very good to hear" Shiro said with a small hum as his ears flicked and he clicked his pen once again writing notes down on his clipboard.

Keith looked up at Lance before shifting a bit more and shaking his head slightly, it was funny how much the older seemed to want to show Keith off making it perfectly clear that he was Lance's Omega and Lance was his Alpha. Now he waited for more questions, something he didn't usually do but he really wanted to get home and have more done to him since Lance still had that wretched plug inside him. Shiro started to ask more of the typical questions as he wrote down the other responses, and every time he could feel the others gaze on him. After a while of all the questions and answering the session was finally over "Well it looks like our time is up, when would you like to set your next appointment date to Keith?" Shiro asked as he pulled out one of his cards.

Keith shifted, "Um... I have to have one every week, still right?" He questioned when that was confirmed he shifted, "can we do it next Friday?" He asked, recalling that Lance and his didn't have school that day and Lance didn't work until later on in the day. Once that was set up he left with Lance, shifting and nearly sonic walking to the car. Lance was a bit surprised seeing the other sonic walking to the car, it sorta made him chuckle a bit. He then got in the driver’s seat and started up the car pulling out of the parking lot and into the road. Keith sat there for a few seconds he was beginning to get needy and antsy however and his tails constant flicking and twitching quickly gave that away, biting his lower lip slightly he shifted and unbuckled himself while the car was still moving only to shove his face against Lance's crotch to nuzzle into it and begin mouthing at him through his jeans. Lance didn't know what hit him until he let out a groan as he stretched out of the seat slightly. He then quickly looked down at Keith surprised but the youngers action before looking back up at the road, "Fuck kitten~" Lance said with a loud groan as he could feel the youngers mouth through his jeans making him harder then he already was.

Keith's ears perked slightly at the nickname and he moved to unzip Lance's jeans but didn't free him yet, he was having too much fun mouthing and sucking at the cloth; teasing Lance before he got to the good stuff which he really wanted to taste and smell and swallow around. Once he deemed Lance good and teased enough he let his little friend spring free and he carefully dragged his tongue up Lance's length roughly. Lances grip got tighter around the steering wheel as he bit his lip, his ears slightly drooped down as he felt shivers run up his spine. He knew that this was a bad situation but oh god did it feel good, "Heh... Looks like someone should be punished later for distracting the driver.~" Lance said as he kept his eyes on the road. He let out a few shaky sighs as he felt the other finally free him of his restraining jeans, he then let out a husky deep groan at the feeling of the younger males tongue on his now bare cock, he slowly brought on of his hands to caress the back of his head as he ran his fingers through his black silky-soft hair.

Keith didn't mind that, god he'd love to have Lance punish him for doing this. Then he'd have undivided attention on him for a bit, he didn't respond though and instead took about half of Lance into his mouth in one go, eyes closed and tongue working on what was already inside his mouth. The touch on his hair only edged him on and made him whine softly, god he would've loved to have Lance's fingers inside him right now. Lance let out a string of curse words as Keith took half of him in his mouth, and the whining only made it more erotic. Lance slowly and lightly rocked his hips into Keith's mouth as he came to a stop at a stop light making him look down at the other, "Fuck kitten... You’re so naughty today..." He hummed out as he licked his lips, the scene alone made him want to thrust his cock fully into the other’s mouth. Once the light turned green Lance started to move once again as he removed his hand from Keith hair and groped his ass, "I bet you want something other than that plug inside of you, am I right Keith?" He asked in a low growl. Keith whimpered softly and pressed his rear into Lance's hand before taking more of Lance into his mouth and suckling slightly, his movements were answer enough as he licked and slowly bobbed his head. Keith planned to make Lance extremely hard before they got home and then planned to stop just before his Alpha was about to cum, he would have to make a break for it if he didn't want to get thrown down and mounted in the front lawn but he was honestly starting to care less and less. He was in heat still afterall.

Lance groaned as he bit his bottom lip smirking as the younger male took more of him into his hot, wet cavern. The Latino then hummed as he slowly slid his hand up to the base of his tail and decided to play with it for a short time, after he felt satisfied with that he slipped his hand inside Keith’s pants and pressed his fingers against the base of the plug making it press a bit deeper into the younger male. Keith's ears flattened as his tail was played with, he whimpered around the length in his mouth and he had thought he'd be able to get a handle on the situation that is until he felt the plug press deeper inside him. He jerked a bit at the sensation and strangled out a loud mewl, he moved his head a bit faster whimpering around the older male’s length needily.

The Cuban fox rolled his head back slightly as he almost slammed on the breaks of the car. The feeling of the other moaning around him was pure bliss, it sent vibrations through his body making him want more. Lance tried to drive as fast as he could without going over the speed limit, once he got them home he could already feel himself brimming his edge. When Keith felt the car come to a stop he suddenly pulled off of Lance’s cock with a popping sound, panting heavily he blinked and smiled shyly at the older before gathering his things so he could rush inside before Lance could catch him and claim him all over again without any playtime. Lance was about to pounce on the other before Keith ran inside making him groan in mild frustration. Shaking his head slightly Lance smirked deviously before fixing his clothing and rushing inside, he closed the door behind him, locked it with a smirk. "Oh, where oh where can daddy's little kitten be?~" Lance coed as he grinned excitedly.

Keith pushed himself up underneath the bed and hid himself using the boxes and other random items under there, he really wanted Lance but he knew that when he'd run inside he would have dark, lustful Daddy Lance chasing after him wanting to claim and use him for whatever he wanted to over and over again. Lance looked around the house with his arms crossed over his chest, he then entered the room and looked round before smelling the younger’s, his Omega’s sweet intoxicating scent. "Come on Kitten if you keep hiding it only means more punishment time for you, and I was thinking of going easy on you this time.~" He nearly purred out, trickery dripping from each word as he closed the door to the room and stood in front of it looking at the bed with a grin on his face. 

Keith shuddered slightly and began chewing lightly at his lower lip, squirming slightly in his hiding spot as he weighed his options he really didn't wanna come out of his hiding spot and wanted as much punishment as he could get at this point. The older male hummed softly as Keith continued to remain in his hiding spot, the foxes finger tapped against his arm as his tail swayed. His ears twitched as he could hear the soft breathing of the younger male, "Okay then... Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you to the full extent of my abilities...~" Lance said with a hum as he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face a small plan forming in his head. Keith hesitated before he moved out of the bedroom, his tail lashing as he looked around the room. His ears flicking slightly as he tried to find somewhere to hide that he hopefully wouldn't be caught.

Lance stood outside of the room leaning against the wall, his arms resting against his sides as he placed his hands on his hips, a smirk plastered on his features as he waited for his chance to attack the younger male. Keith hesitantly peeked out of the room, not noticing Lance he carefully moved to exit the room his tail curling slightly and his ears perked up listening for any sound or movement from his mate. Eyes scanning areas as he moved to try and make a break for the bathroom or the living room, ears flicking and twisting to listen for any sound of Lance. Lance's smirk turned into a grin as he watched the other before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. "You’re so easy to trick...~" Lance whispered lowly into Keith’s ear before he pressed the other against the wall originally behind them. 

The feline shuddered and whimpered softly shifting slightly against the wall that he was pressed against now, "I-I... Lance... Please..." He whimpered out softly, ears flattening slightly as he looked up at the older male with wide pleading eyes. Lance hummed as he grazed his teeth against Keith's neck, "please what kitten?" Lance pushed with a small growl as he pressed his hips against Keith’s groin. "What do you want?" He asked leaving a wet trail of kisses along the skin of his neck. Keith squirmed and tried to grind into Lance to get some sort of friction going for him, "w-want you..." He whimpered out softly, the truth was he wanted Lance to follow through with his threat and to punish him. Lance smirked as he hummed. "Oh, but you lost that privilege when you hid from me..." Lance said as He picked the feline up and walked him back into the room, "Now it's my turn to play games~" he said with a growl as he placed the younger male on the bed. Keith whimpered and shifted a bit, his ears drooped and he whined softly. When he was sat down he stayed, like a good boy, and looked up at Lance with a faint whimper of want, this wasn't something he'd ever done but it was something that he really, really wanted to experience. Especially from Lance.

Lance wet his lips as he looked down at the smaller male before walking away for a moment, digging out his favorite black fluffy handcuffs from his dresser drawer. Once he pulled them out he looked at the other and grinned mischievously his mind becoming more and more centered around breaking his Omega in so many delicious ways as he climbed onto the bed, gently grabbing onto Keith’s wrists and looping the cuffs through the headboard of the bed, cuffed his mate to the bed. Rendering the little black kitten completely defenseless. A whimper of displeasure left the smaller and he tugged lightly against his new restraints with a faint cry of annoyance, letting out a faint mewl of complaint as he looked up at this mate. “D-Daddy... Daddy, I-I’m sorry..” He whimpered out softly, though right now he really couldn’t help but feel turned on. He eyed the older male skeptically though in actuality he was curious to see what Lance would do to him. And it’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

A soft hum left Lance as he looked down at the younger male, he couldn't lie it was pretty hot seeing him like this; tail curled between his legs his arms bound and his body ripe for the picking. "Oh, you’re sorry?" Lance said as he chuckled a bit, moving for just a moment to grab something before returning to his mate with that grin still plastered on his features. "Oh, it's a little too late for that kitten.~" he purred out wickedly, playfully as he then pulled out a long piece of fabric and wrapped it around Keith's eyes. Keith’s ears perked as he was suddenly blinded, the darkness that took away his sight made him whimper. “I-I can mak-make it up-up to you… Ple-please..” He whimpered out softly as he shifted against the restraints and tried to get a focus on the room in his new position.

"And what do you think you'll do to make it up to me kitten?" Lance asked with a curious hum as he turned his head to the side a bit. His ears turning and twitching at every whimper and plead the other made, it was such a turn on for Lance watching his little mate struggle and plead for him like he currently was doing. Keith struggled a bit more and chewed the inside of his lips before shaking his head, he couldn’t think of anything at the moment he just wanted to stall this for as long as possible since Lance could be quite a kinky fox when he wanted to be. Hell, his mate liked being called Daddy and Mr. Fox, both of which Keith gladly called him since the older did wonderful things to him when he did. “I-I dunno Da-Daddy…” He whimpered out softly. 

A moment passed by before Lance hummed softly and spoke. "Well then, it looks like I'll be continuing the punishment.~" Lance said as he started to undo Keith's pants. Once he was done pulled the piece of fabric off of the younger male, along with his boxers, "Hmm... Now what should I replace this with?~" Lance said humming as he brushed his finger against the plug, making sure to push it in every now and then. The blackette let out a faint whimper when he felt the cool air against his now bare legs and southern region, when he felt Lance push on the plug now and then he let out soft whimpers and mewls at the feeling. His ears flattened as he tugged against his restraints once more, his tail attempting to curl between his legs as his body was played with slightly. “D-Daddy please...” He whimpered out softly.

The Fox hummed hearing the other beg, but instead he wanted to tease him more for keeping him waiting, and for distracting him while he was driving. Lance leaned back over and started digging in the drawer once more as he pulled out a vibrator and a cock ring, the fox smirked as he slipped the cock ring onto Keith’s length before pulling plug out of him nice and slowly, watching the way Keith reacted to the action as he did so. "Now... What do you want?" Lance asked a bit sternly before he licked his lips. Keith knew what the cold metal was at the base of his cock and he didn’t want it, he had tried to squirm and had made as many protests as possible against it since he knew it would only make him crave more. When the plug was removed his back arched, he suddenly felt very empty after being stuffed full with the plug and Lance’s cum. He let out a shuddery whimper before responding, “W-want Daddy...” He whimpered out softly.

Lance smirked at the younger male’s plea, grinning as he hummed before pressing the vibrator against Keith’s entrance, then slowly pushed it inside of him, "Hmm I don't know..." He dragged out softly, humming in mock thought as he switched the toy onto the highest setting it had, "Are you going to be a good little kitten?" When Lance asked that and combined it with the vibrator he couldn’t help but jerk and twist and squirm, “ngh! D-Daddy! Ye-yes, yes I’ll-I’ll be go-good for Da-Daddy..” He whimpered out loudly, his back curved as he tried to press into the vibrations as much as physically possible at that moment. 

The blue-eyed fox chuckled as he watched the youngers reactions, he then lifted Keith’s thighs and started to suck on the sensitive skin there, leaving dark purple marks. His eyes staring at the small kitten as he squirmed against the vibrations and the restraints, it was almost too much to take in as Lance ground his hips against the base of the toy making it go deeper and deeper into Keith. "Oh really? Then beg for me... Scream as loud as you can as I fuck you into the bed..." Lance said with a low growl as he waited for the younger to cave and respond. Keith whimpered as he arched and twisted slightly bit by bit, "Da-Daddy! Wan-want Daddy! P-please!! Please! Wa-want D-Daddy big c-cock dee-deep in-in-ngh... Inside me!" He cried out loudly, his body arching and his eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold covering his eyes. Lance hummed satisfied with the younger male’s response, at that he also pulled off his own pants as well as his boxers all in one go. But instead of taking the vibrator out of Keith he slowly thrusted himself all the way inside the other, groaning as he felt the vibrations against his cock.

Keith jerked a bit at the feeling of being suddenly pushed into with the vibrator still inside of him, "Ngh.. Daddy!" He cried out loudly, he was being stretched much more than usual and it felt bloody amazing. Tugging against his restraints he whimpered and squirmed, trying to meet the older male's movements even though he knew he wouldn't be able to cum yet. "D-Daddy... Ngh.. Ah! Dadd-ddy... Plea-please... Please..~" Lance hummed softly as he rocked his hips into Keith gripping tightly onto his thighs as he held the smaller male’s legs up to make his movements easier. "Please what?" He coed as his tail swayed back and forth and his ears twitched at all the wonderful noises the smaller male, his Omega made under him. Black ears flattened and he whimpered softly, he just wanted to cum so badly and he knew he’d have to beg for that since the older male was currently punishing him, he wasn’t even sure if Lance would allow him to cum. “P-please.. Le-let me-me.. Ngh.. Cum… Please…~” Keith begged softly, twisting against the restraints as he did so.

Lance grinned as he clicked his tongue again the roof of his mouth, "Ah... but if I did that then it wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it?" Lance said as he started to thrust in and out of Keith, his speed increasing with each thrust. His ears flattened slightly and he whimpered out loudly, a sharp mewl leaving him as he was pushed into repeatedly the movements quick and timed just right. “n-no.. But-but I.. Ah! I-I nee-need to.. Please.. please..” Keith whimpered out softly, out of everyone he knew only Lance had ever seen Keith beg or ask nicely for something, hell Lance was the only person who’d ever seen him cry too. Not even Shiro had seen that part of him. Lance hummed as he watched the other whine as he started to bite marks onto his legs and on every part of blank skin he could. "As I said kitten... I'll make you beg and scream as I fuck you to oblivion didn't I?~" He said with a low growl as he gave a hard, deep thrust at the ending of his sentence.

Keith arched and gasped out loudly before whimpering softly, "y-yes Da-Daddy..." He whimpered out softly, ears flattening as he spoke. He couldn't help it; the sensations were absolutely amazing and he found himself whimpering and crying out in pure bliss. It wasn't long either before he 'came' his walls tightening around Lance's length and the vibrator but no release actually happening, he felt it yet there was no relief and he didn't actually cum either. "Da-Daddy.. Please..." He whimpered out softly. Lance groaned as he felt the younger’s walls tighten around him causing him to grit his teeth slightly. Looking down at Keith for a moment he shifted and removed the blindfold with a small smirk, "Then let's cum together kitten~" he stated simply before slowly reaching forward to remove the cock-ring; then Lance started to move his hips at an even quicker pace then he had been going at mere moments before.

The Omega whimpered softly and shuddered, nodding a bit in response before looking up at Lance as his eyes were uncovered. His eyes widened and his ears flattened as he was suddenly thrusted into at a much faster speed, his body now overly sensitive due to the dry-heave he’d just had which also meant he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Da-Daddy.. G-Gonna… Ngh! L-Lance!!~” He cried out just as Lance suddenly hit his prostate, causing him to rapidly hit his limit and finish. Lance groaned at the way Keith screamed his name, it sent shivers throughout his body as leaned down and kissed his omega. He felt the other hit his peek which made him groan into the heated kiss as he came inside the other with a faint moan of his own. ""Fuck Keith...~" he nearly mewled out as he rocked his hips trying to come down from his high as he filled the younger full of his hot seed.

After that round of excitement Keith was exhausted and the pair had slept quite a bit, they had slept peacefully and undisturbed but something felt off as well. Keith wasn’t going to bring it up since he wanted to trust his mate, but… Lance’s scent. Mingled in with his Alpha’s usual scent was the scent of another Omega, it wasn’t strong, but he could still smell it. Keith was suddenly worried and scared, but he shoved those feelings to the pit of his mind and tried to focus on the fact that Lance was holding him not that other Omega, that Lance was his and Lance loved him. But that smell kept lingering and made him question it, it worried him still. Was Lance becoming bored of?

Did Lance still love him?


End file.
